I THINK YOU'RE PRETTY
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: In which Bart flirts the only way how, and somehow that works. But he doesn't know it. BartxArrowette.


Bart's mind was very quick. Able to process most things in mere moments while everyone scrambled just to just grasp the basics. His mind was a calculator, a computer, rivaled by almost no one.

But she walked in. With her pristine white skirt and long blonde hair. Tall and confident, with a large smile on her face. It was like everything around him was muted and paused, and only she was on play.

"Oh yes. This is my new protégé, Arrowette."

Arrowette. That's a nice name. Suited her. Named after the projectile with a feminine twist. That's what she looked like too. She had muscle, her arms built to pull that very heavy looking bow she carried, abs were taut and defined, and he legs moved with a grace and power. But all of that muscle was covered by a light sense of femininity, her lips full and her bust, while not sizable, still added softness to her figure.

"Eyes on the body there sport." Says his grandfather.

"They are." He doesn't have the mental time to fix his voice into anything other then a soft, dreamy tone. Giving away the fact that he was barely paying attention to the task at hand.

His grandfather twists his head so he's facing the dead body again. Green Arrow had called Barry up for his expertise in police science and Bart had been so excited to see his grandfather in action that he had to come along. At this point he couldn't really care about watching his granddad deduce the means of death, he just wanted to stare at Arrowette. Even as Barry held his head he snuck glances of her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'd say murder. There's a sign of a struggle. You can see it in his fingertips and up his arms."

Bart's eyes followed Arrowette as she slowly moved closer to the body, not a trace of hesitance in her body. She kneeled over the body, getting very close to look at what Flash was talking about. Barry let go of his head to talk to Green Arrow, allowing him to talk to her.

He walked up to her, standing right next to her as she took a closer look at the body. Studying it despite its gruesomeness. This was his chance to make a good first impression, and if he made a good first impression he might be able to get closer to her. Closer as in taking her out for a milkshake and a cheeseburger like in all of those old movies. They could go roller skating and go to the movies where you sat in the car and turned the radio on to hear everything. And he'd walk her to the front door of her house and maybe get a kiss.

It would be awesome. Just have to make it through this moment. The first impression was critical. Alright Bart, you can do this. Calm, cool, collected. Girls like that.

"I THINK YOU'RE PRETTY!"

…

Oh.

Dear.

God.

Did that just come out of his mouth? It did, didn't it? Arrowette turned to look at him, a confused expression colored her face, and he didn't dare to glance back at his grandfather and Green Arrow. The air was thick with the awkwardness his four words created.

Without thinking, Bart bolted. He ran and ran until he got to Palo Alto. Sure Wally probably didn't want him around, but it was better then going to Central or the cave where his grandfather could find him. Once inside the house he immediately went for the tub of ice cream and sat in the corner of the living room to eat it. Artemis gave him some strange looks, and Wally pouted, but after a few failed tries of trying to get him to talk they gave up and let him eat all of the sweets. His grandfather would reimburse them though, right?

Back at the crime scene Ollie couldn't stop laughing for a whole five minutes. Barry just stared in awe at where his grandson was once standing, unable to believe what just occurred actually happened.

"Looks like your boy likes my girl!" He nudged the frozen Barry. "I'm noticing a theme with your sidekicks."

Arrowette just huffed and threw a stray rock at Ollie's head. "Shut up Ollie!"

Green Arrow was laughing so hard tears were visible streaming down behind his mask. "Remind me, every time you get a sidekick I have to get one for 'em to date. Make sure to tell me their orientation before hand so I can pick out a good one."

Barry remained silent, having not moved for an impressive amount of time for a speedster.

Arrowette huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "He ran before I could get his number." She muttered under her breath, "Sucks. He was cute."

Barry fainted.


End file.
